plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cheetah-shooter
Traditional/Simplified Chinese Why are you changing stuff on articles from Simplified Chinese to Traditional? The games were released in China and are all in Simplified Chinese. The point of adding the Chinese text is to help players who don't understand Chinese. If you swap the characters, then it becomes pointless. I'm reverting all those edits. 1Zulu (talk) 22:26, July 14, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu Hi,need translation help?07:31, September 13, 2014 (UTC)07:31, September 13, 2014 (UTC)07:31, September 13, 2014 (UTC)~ Not too soon!! No, not too fast! Wait for 2-4 days to hear people's opinion about adding Chinese upgrades on Pvz2.Buzzy Buzz (talk) 14:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Do you have PvZ 2 China?--Electric Plants (talk) 06:55, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Can you go to chat--Electric Plants (talk) 07:03, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Removing replies Coconut Cannon I am Not your Friend I helped you a lot--Electric Plants (talk) 18:09, September 12, 2014 (UTC) NR Yes I can, and yes I did. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 15:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 15:19, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I hate wordbubbles. Samey the good twin. 15:19, October 9, 2014 (UTC) dont say that ever again >;( i hate that any edit in the wiki IS useful Just Wanna say Smthn Fny GT I did not use Google Translate. I translated each word on my own. ---The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 21:22, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I like all edits even useless ones ok? RE:Um.... *Sigh* I want this wiki to be as accurate as possible. Who cares if it's ugly? AS long as it is the real name it is fine. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 19:19, October 21, 2014 (UTC) What I meant was: Bloomerang = Boomerang + Bloom. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 21:16, October 21, 2014 (UTC) That's not what I meant. What I said was how I defined a pun. I don't care how bad-sounding a name was. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 21:28, October 21, 2014 (UTC) }}Wordbubble/Uselessguy|text=Unless you tell me your purpose. ---- User:Uselessguy (talk) 06:06, December 14, 2014 (UTC)}} FrankyTirador (talk) 17:57, December 14, 2014 (UTC)Of course i play PVZ2C. Luckily i have the Pomegranate at Lvl 2 and it DOESN'T lose damage. Besides,it's stupid that they deal less damage when their ATTACK POWER (damage) and health increase by 50%... it just doesn't make any sense. Sorry, I don't speak Chinese I thought it was the real names cause one is one fire and the other is freezing, so, I'm sorry, I just hope I can still have some friends. ;) Gmail Pizzachu (talk) 08:16, January 13, 2015 (UTC) My Gmail(Secondary) is this? I had to change bot of my passwords due to possible hackers-trolls. ThePolarBProject@gmail.com I rather not use my main account for this. I've also had to rollback quite a few edits on that garg prime page. If this continues I'll contact a higher staff member to deal with it. I've been rollbacking edits over and over and he/she keeps making them. :\ RetroBowser (talk) 20:16, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hold it The Special All-Star (and his Exploding Imp) 05:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Where's the link to the vote page. I need proof.Peterfetch:GAMESAREAWSOME 05:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Peterfetch:GAMESAREAWSOME 05:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Just suggestions... I know Fire Peashooter is coming up. CAn you let that page exist please? Asiaworld (talk) 08:10, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wait... Thanks I accidentally added Shielded Zombies when I was trying to add something else. Jeydo (talk) 21:55, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I think Revive Rainbow is a ability, not a plant. Sorry, but I don't know a lot about GW. I am 723% cooler than Rainbow Dash (and all her fans :P) 11:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Done Pizzachu (talk) 12:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, Cheeto! What do you mean? He never said he was offended! It's Lapis. (talk | blog) 08:08, March 24, 2015 (UTC) It was a JOKE. We are still friends. It's Lapis. (talk | blog) 08:11, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey -- [[User:Murabito|'Murabito']] [[User talk:Murabito|'is']] [[User blog:Murabito|'cute']] 21:17, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Request to Someone456 RIGHT NOW, demote you to the bottom, conserve your power. Hear me not, mistake made. PopCap Unofficial (talk) 23:14, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie RE: Hi, is your name "Alex" or "Axel"? Excel Office... ThisTnTSquid (talk) 06:09, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Do you want to work together for translation? :)Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 01:29, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, It didnt show me anywhere that you said "Stop", but still Im sorry, and im never gonna do it again. All i wanted to do is help. Will you forgive me? SupaHotFire (talk) 06:17, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for accepting my apologies ^_^ Also did you saw, I'm almost at 100 edits, Lol. SupaHotFire (talk) 06:28, August 15, 2015 (UTC)